Keeping the Peace
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Contains Insergent spoilers! What happens when Amity s Peace Serum finds its way into the hands of Fred and George? One-shot!


"What do we have here?" Fred said, bending down to pick up a small needle full of green liquid, attached to which was a small piece of parchment "take a look at this George." Popping up next to him, his twin took the syringe and examined it carefully as Fred read the note out loud.

"_Property of Amity" _he started, looking up at his twin who just shrugged as he continued to read "_Peace Serum. Use in case of conflict. Effects include; instant serenity, peace and total and complete happiness. Warning: may result in dizziness. Effect lasts longer and is more prominent if used in larger doses."_

"Hey Fred" George smirked, an evil plan forming in his mind "does this sound like the perfect solution to our little problem?" Fred nodded enthusiastically, taking the serum back once more and eying it dangerously.

"I think Miss Granger will take to our 'Peace Serum' quite nicely" he responded, taking off towards the Gryffindor common room. Lucky for the twins, it was late at night so the only person in the room- fast asleep on one of the chairs, with a book resting on her knee- was Hermione.

"Shall I do the honors?" Fred asked in a hushed voice, as to not wake their victim- or rather subject. George nodded, waving his arms dramatically as if to tell Fred it was alright to go ahead. Slipping across the room, he reached Hermione`s sleeping form and, uncapping the needle, plunged it deep into her arm. Her eyes immediately flew open and she jumped up, losing her balance and falling over.

"Fred, George?" she mumbled, blinking her eyes a few times to regain her vision. Both boys instinctively took a step back in order to avoid any wrath Hermione may have coming their way. But it didn't come. Instead, she smiled brightly and stood up; giggling slightly as she almost fell over again. "Fred! George!" she exclaimed "how very good it is to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Hermione" Fred said, turning to his twin with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yes, very good" George added, looking at the syringe in Fred`s hand. It was empty now, meaning that all of the serum had been given to Hermione, resulting in a long lasting effect.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" a sleepy looking Ron, with his red hair poking up in the back, asked as he bounded down the stairs.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked happily, running up to him and engulfing him in a hug "I`m so happy to see you`re up!" With that, she fell over again and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hermione, what`s with you?" He asked, extending his hand to her and helping her back to her feet, where she stood, swaying slightly.

"I feel wonderful Ron!" she squealed, latching herself onto Ron and planting a kiss in his cheek, before giggling wildly and hanging off his shoulder. Ron was momentarily frozen, with a puzzled expression on his face, until he spied the twins standing guiltily in the corner.

"You!" he yelled, carefully peeling a bubbly Hermione off of his shoulder and walking to his brothers "what did you do?"

"We fixed everything Ron" Fred smiled, clapping his hands together happily.

"How?" he asked, pointing to Hermione "how is turning my best friend into some giddy, happy, bubble brained zombie supposed to fix anything?"

"She`s just loosening up a bit" George said, mimicking his twins actions by clapping too.

"Just tell me what you did" Ron said, aggravated. Just them, Hermione came up behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" he asked her, similar to the way one would address a child.

"Hugging you silly!" she laughed, pulling herself closer to his back and resting her head on it. Ron blushed slightly as Hermione continued to shamelessly caress his back with her face and cuddle with him in an awkward way.

"We gave her this" Fred said, holding out the note in his hand. Ron`s eyes skimmed over it and widened.

"How could you be so reckless?" he yelled, thinking to himself how much he sounded like the old Hermione "How do you even know it was safe?"

"That mysterious note told us" George said idly.

"We have a profound trust for mysterious notes" Fred added, sounding slightly bored now.

"How do you get rid of it?" Ron asked frantically. He tried his hardest to ignore the chills that Hermione was giving him, now that she had moved onto hugging his waist and snuggling her head between his shoulder blades, but it was hard not to just turn around and hug her back.

"You wait it out" George said, taking a seat in the chair Hermione had abandoned earlier and motioning for Fred to do the same, which he did. Taking a deep breath to subdue his rage, Ron turned around and took Hermione by the hand- after detaching her from his lower back- and led her upstairs.

"Goodnight dear" Fred called, waving to Hermione as she walked with Ron. Turning around she waved back.

"Goodnight Fred, Goodnight George. It was a pleasure to see you!" she called down to them as Ron ushered Hermione around a corner and into her dormitory.

"Goodnight Hermione" he sighed, closing the door and sealing her in. As he turned to walk away, Hermione called softly through the wooden door.

"Goodnight Ron" she said sweetly, in a voice that wasn't at all like the one Hermione usually used. It wasn't full of knowledge or certainty, only the innocents and hopefulness of a child. Ron hesitated, turning around and placing a hand on the door.

"Hermione?" he asked, in a weak voice.

"Yes Ron" she answered, so quickly and attentively that it seems she had been waiting for him to speak.

"Do you want to come and sleep in my dorm?" he asked quietly, instantly feeling stupid for asking. But instead of being shot down like he expected, he was met with a smiling Hermione who flung the door open and eagerly took Ron`s hand, waiting for him to lead her to his dorm.

After much fuss from Hermione, she finally crashed. Lying on Ron`s bed with her head cocked to one side, Hermione snored lightly. Ron smiled at Hermione as she slept on his bed and he lay against the wall, shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

"Ron!" Hermione`s confused voice woke him up the next morning. She was standing next to his bed, looking like she had just woke up.

"I see your back to normal" Ron smiled, and Hermione`s confused expressed turned to an embarrasses one and she turned to leave.

"I`m sorry" she muttered, reaching for the door handle "I didn't know what I was doing and I lost control of myself and I`m going to murder those brothers of yours."

"Don't be sorry" Ron said softly "I thought it was cute how the serum made you fling yourself at me." Hermione blushed as she excited the room.

"It wasn't just the serum."


End file.
